The Rise of Percy Jackson: 'Nebular'
by DarkKnight2016
Summary: Percy framed for a crime he did not commit, is hunted by the ones whom he knew. Betrayed by all, but a few, accepts an offer from a being more powerful than any he has encountered. Unknown to him the being has a certain motive to why she chose him. Can he rise to her expectations? And what are the strange whispering's in his head...? Who really is HE?
1. Prologue

The Rise of Percy Jackson: 'Nebular'

PROLOGUE

"Are you sure young demigod?" the lady with flowing black hair and deep dark eyes asked him. "Yes". The young demigod replied without any hesitation.

"You would have to leave behind everything" she said.

"If that's a condition I have no problem" he replied without any hint of emotion in his eyes. Its not like anyone would miss him. They would have probably thought that he went to Tartarus. Nobody would care. Not even…. no, he had promised himself that he would not dwell in the past anymore.

The lady looked at him with concern. A young man who had suffered the worst life had presented, but if he proves himself and he is the person whom she thinks he is, then that could change everything.

"Are you sure….?"

"Yes; I don't have any regrets". He replied.

She looked at his sea-green eyes that were once filled with mirth and the determination to go to the end of the world for his friends and family; now replaced with a dull sad look filled with sorrow and hatred.

"Then come Percy Jackson, let us make haste. I can't stay for long".

"Yes, Lady Chaos". Percy replied.

The lady now identified as Chaos, took one more look at the demigod for any sign of fear or hesitation and having found none, took hold of his hand and flashed away before anyone could detect why there was a sudden spike in energy at this particular place.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 2

As the familiar feeling of being squashed into a rubber tube left Percy, he had to blink his eyes a few times to adjust to the light. He had been normally living in the night and finding a safe place in the morning. For some reason he had found living in the darkness more soothing. It was as if something or someone was energizing him in the night. He had sensed someone whispering to him in the night but it could not be clearly heard by him. There were also frequent dreams. Not the normal demigods of imminent death or visions but dreams about a man shrouded in a black cloak or something and a hoodie pulled on to cover his face. The first time he saw him, he thought he was Hades or even Death and they would kill him in his sleep. But he remembered that his uncle had promised him not kill him because he did not believe the false rumours or as he said in his sleep one time. Anyway the second time he saw the man he could see him more clearly. He was handsome, he could make out that. The most that stood were out his eyes. He could see that through his hood. The whole of his eyes were pitch black but there was a ring of Sea-green which he could see. He was reminded of an assassin in the game Assassin's Creed when he saw him. He appeared in his dreams frequently and it was as if he was trying to communicate to him but couldn't. Percy should have been afraid of this man but for some reason he felt that he could trust him.

Another reason was that the night provided him cover from those who were chasing him. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he was staring at the most amazing city he had ever seen and that was saying something. High walls surrounded the city where archers could be seen patrolling to take out potential threats from afar. There were many tall towers, the tallest of them being made from gold and what he could see ivory. He wondered how much gold and other precious items would be required for that. Then again, they were the protegenoi, the first of the beings. They would not have exerted that much of an effort in building their palace as he guessed it would be. The walls were made of a mixture of a blood red and blackish substance giving it a light reddish-black appearance. It had a sculpture of roaring lions with something poking out of their mouths. The place was filled with lush green grass that spread throughout. A forest could be seen in the distance. He once again looked at the city wall. Suddenly, the ground beneath it rippled giving Percy the impression that it could not be solid ground if he stepped on it. He had seen movies in which the kings of the medieval ages dug trenches around the walls and filled it with water and crocodiles to prevent possible intruders from scaling the wall or directly attacking. But what he saw he here was a brilliant strategy. For any outside person, it would look like normal ground but when he/she stepped on it they would drown or whatever the purpose the rippling ground offered.

Chaos was watching him closely. She felt that she should give him a few minute to adjust to the new surroundings. After all this was his first time on the planet of the primordials, Aguilar.

"Come Perseus". Chaos broke him out of his admirations as she beckoned him towards the large gate which was the entrance. Two people the guards as he guessed, stood in full battle armour, and when they saw the duo approaching crossed their spears in an X manner and shouted: "Halt! Who goes there?".

Chaos just raised a single eyebrow. The guards who upon further inspection of the people who did not answer to their questions were taken aback in shock. Both of them immediately knelt to the ground and started apologising.

"Please forgive us milady, we didn't know it was you!".

"Stop apologising and stand up". Chaos sighed. "I'm not gonna smite you". She said.

"It's just that we're not used to having your majesties coming through the front gate". One of the guards said.

Percy was watching this exchange in amazement. HE could tell it irritated the goddess when they knelt and started apologising. Personally he thought that she was gonna smite them for not recognising her. But as he saw now there could be more to these super powerful beings, considering his encounter with Tartarus and Gaea. A cold feeling crept over him. Would they be here?

"Milady, who is your companion?" one of the guards asked.

A small smile broke out from her lips as she said:"Why, he is our new recruit."

"Who is he may we inquire?"

"He is Percy Jackson".

Percy was surprised to see that both of the guards eyes widened and they were opening and closing their moth like fish.

"What's wrong he enquired?".

"Are you _the_ Percy Jackson?". One of the guard asked him with amazement and respect.

"If your looking for a son of Poseidon, that I am." Percy furrowed his eyebrow as he said this.

Chaos smiled. He really was dense and humble just as she heard. The same qualities of the man whom she once knew….

After making the guards promise that they would not tell anyone of his identity until she revealed it (who were still gaping like a fish) they set of inside the city.

"Open the gates". One of the guards shouted.

"Lady Chaos"

"Chaos.. my dear, I hate formalities."

"Okay Chaos, why were the guards looking at me strangely?" he asked her as the gate was opened and they were let in.

"Its because Percy," Chaos replied: "You don't have a clue of how famous you are."

She said all this while smiling thinking if he was the one whom she thought he was then how would the world be affected while Percy looked at her questioningly with confusion evident in his face.


End file.
